This invention relates to an improved ballast pumping system and, more specifically, relates to a tanker's ballast pumping system having submerged pumps in ballast tanks.
In existing tankers, ballast pumps are usually located in a machinery room together with a main engine or in a pump room along with cargo pumps. This arrangement, however, will require additional space in the machinery room or pump room, resulting in a decrease in the cargo space. In addition, longer distance between the ballast pumps and ballast tanks will reduces the pumping performance.